The Finale Batte
by tdogfilli02
Summary: This Fanfic is base on a game me and my friends made up and played when we were little. so this is me closing it and giving it a Grand Finale. This Fic will have characters from different genres in it. Trust me it's good, just read and found out.
1. Chapter 1

year 1- new heroes a rise known as Teddy, Justin and Dimitri. Micheal as well, but he is more neutral. These three new heroes first assignment was to stop Darth Vader and Plankton from taking over the plant Earth. Despite taken 3 years they were able to pourse the two evil-doers off Earth and invade the plant known as Bad Guy war. the war for good and evil has begin. Teddy gives his cats the ability to talk and walk like humans. They also have powers too.

year-4 With the attacks now beginning on Bad Guy World. The Evil King decides to summon the Powerful One an ancient evil who is known for being the destroyer of worldss. Teddy, Justin and Dimitri meet a villain known as John, who they are are able to turn good. Darth Vader then teams up with Dr. Blowhole, Plankton and the Shadow Queen who seek to destroy the three heroes that been causing problems for them. Darth Vader starts to question Bad-Guy world's rule when the Evil King does not seem to take the 4 heroes a threat. Many soon follow him such as Lord Garmadon, Kaos, Anubis, Darth Reaven. After many more battles and some more villains deaths. Do the 4 Heroes bring a whole army of Heroes from different realms to help take down all the Villains. The so called Finale Battle ends with The Powerful One dead and many random bad guys dead. but a good chuck do survive and escape. Darth Vader is now the last reminding Sith.

year-5 Darth Vader seeks to train a apprantice and is able to turn Teddy's cousin Joey to the dark side and become his apprantice. Meanwhile Dimitri now becomes a ghost thanks to King Boo who turn him into one. He then soon becomes evil and Teddy and Justin then go after him and to trie to bring him back to the light. With that in progress Plankton decides to take over the Bikini Bottom by framing Spongebob of the death of the Good King, who was killed by a unknown figure. Spongebob is sent to prison and with the help of Dr. Blowhole and his minions they are able to capture the town and enslave the fish of Bikini Bottom with his mind control helmates. Justin is then captured and reprogram by Teddy's cat Hicks who turns evil, after being disregarded as just being a cute and soft cat. oats also aides her as well. Micheal decides to attack Good Guy World by doing some terror attacks. Teddy and John trie to figure out what to do with all their friends turning evil. More bad news arises as the elf queen from Middle Earth Galadriel is then soon corrupted by the One Ring and takes it from fordo and corrupts most of the Evles. Most of the heroes are killed from Middle Earth leaving Fordo, Sam and Gandolf left. After destroying Sauron, Galadriel decides to invade Bad Guy World. Teddy ends up turning evil as well do to losing his best friend to evil and teams up with Justin and John. Not long later Teddy gets into a fight with Jedi Master Yoda who wins and leaves Teddy deformed. With this defeat Teddy changes his name to Lord Maliss (No relation to Lord Maliss form that Snow White sequal)

Now it is three years later

Good Guy World has assemble a team of 7 heroes to defeat these evils once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2 A struggle for power

Lord Maliss was relaxing in his chair with a evil smile. Good Guy world was crumbling, He was indeed happy, he was not only using his old friend John now king of Bad-Guy world like a puppet with out knowing. But was also expected a child from his wife. So things were going very well. The one thing that worried him, that did keep him up some nights. Not a thing, but a person, a man who was more machine then a man. Darth Vader the last of the sith. Not only was Vader the last Sith alive, but one of the dangerous villains every. The whole reason Maliss was where he was at was because of Vader. Vader had been the first threat he had every face and still is. Vader had seemly disappeared two years ago. Vader was indeed still alive how every as there are no signs that he died. Just isn't on Bad-Guy World.

"So Darth Vader what game are you playing" he said to himself. His wife Brooke soon came in.

"Aren't you going to come in and go to bed" She said as her husband, as she was worried as he had been going to bed very late this lately.

"In a Minute" He said as he then finish his thoughts and headed to bed.

Meanwhile

Darth Vader was was in anther dimision, Westros where black magic took place and Vader along with a Red hair woman who were standing and looking at the body blonde hair woman who was naked and had a scar on her. the wound that killed her. She was killed by the man she loved the most and her corpse was broght here by her drogan. The women's name Daenerys Targaryen the Mad Queen. She was truely a force to be rekon with as she burned King's landing and killed many innocents. Her death was only the beginning has Darth Vader the last of the Sith had plans for her. The red hair woman was Melisandra, who Vader had broght back from the dead after the battle at wintergate. Vader used Lord Maliss last healing potion to resurrect her. Melisandra thought her story was over, until she was broght back by Vader. She then plunge her loyality to Darth Vader.

Melisandra was starting to do a spell, 2 minutes later Daenery's started to move and open her eyes.

Daenery's was confused and angry. But she had no idea way all she was. All she could remember was being with Jon in the Iron Throne room as they shared a kiss. And then it hit her Jon stabed her, the man who was not only her lover, but nephew which she didn't care as she loved him before founding out the truth. That didn't change any thing about her feelings for him. Murdered her, before she could free the world and liberated it. She was indeed mad at Jon for beytraying her and promaise revenge. She looked at the two people standing up at her. One was Melisandra who she thought had died and a dark figure with a helmate who was wearing all dark armor. He also had heavy breathing and had a cape.

"Who are you?" Daenery's asked

Darth Vader responded " I am Lord Vader, last of the sith and I am here to give you a offer you won't refused" Darth Vader explaned that he plans to liberate both Bad-Guy world and Good Guy World and then after that she would be able to expand her empire in Westros. He also explaned that she could get her revenge on Jon Snow. Daenerys agreed and joined her new ally. She put her clothes on and went outside with Melisandra and Darth Vader. where she saw her last remaining child Drogon. Drogon was quite happy to see his mother once again alive and so was Daenerys.

Daenerys, Darth Vader and Melisandra then left there hunt. As not only were these duo dangerus, but they were planning on recruting more to their cause. As a new dawn of Darkness was awoken and no one knew what was coming.

Meanwhile in a laboratory

Justin was working on his latest project a machine that could bring back fallen villains. Not only would this be a game changer, but it was a good way to get new allies aganist enemies. But who would make a perfect ally.

of course for a test run let's see. He thought of some names and one came up. A Queen that was ruthless and was wiling to kill any enemy.

Of course Cersei Lannister, a perfect ally!" He yelled out of his lab. He then typed her name in the machine and press the button. A flash of light came out of the machine and before he knew it a woman stood there with a short hair cut.

"Where am I" she said, as all she could remmber was watching King Landing being burn by Daenery Targaryen and her castal crumbling and Jamie with her and that was it.

Justin then explaned to her where she was and how he broght her back from the dead and his backround.

"So your not human" Cersei said in a surprised tone

"Yep, but i do have personilty" He said happly as he has aways tried to look on the bright side f not having a soul.

Cersei realized that with Justin's machine she could bring back Jamie and Joffery back from the dead as well and could use Justin to help her take over this world and Westros.

Meanwhile in King John's throne room.

King John was going over his evil plan to his minions, they were Albert Wesker, Tamara, Dr. Seth Brundel, Dr West, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Micheal Myers, Carrie White, a brainwash Jill Valentine, Pete the cat, and Pamela Isley. the first 6 were on Earth and the other 4 were here on Bad-Guy world.

"Wesker, what's taking so long with my army" King John said angerly

"I understand your angry sir, I am indeed ignored my teams are taking a long time as well. I promise we will have are killer icon army soon"

"You better" The king said as the transmitter turn off. He needed the supernatural killers DNA for his army, as most of the supernatural killers left Bad Guy other since he became king of Bad-Guy world and went back to Earth. He needed their DNA so he chould create a army of super soriders to take over Earth and Good Guy world. he knew that it wasn't a easy task as they were tough to beat and take their DNA. But it was worth it for his end goal.

On Bad-Guy world Galadriel's base

Galadriel was indeed please that her army was able to take over the main Kingdom with the portal to Good Guy world. Soon she would conqure Good Guy world where it would be a place just for elves. Her plan was simple take over Good Guy World and then go back to Bad Guy World after John and Vader destroy themselves with their little war.

"My Queen, there is someone here to see you" said a elvf that entered her throne room.

"Bring the guest here" Galadriel

A hooded figure came in0

"Who are you?" Galadriel asked

"In due time you will learn, but i have come here to help you take over Bad-Guy world and Good Guy World" The stranger said.

"Very well then" Galadriel said.

Galadriel was indeed intrested in what they this Stranger had in mind to help her take over Bad-Guy World. Galadriel was indeed aware of the fact that Good Guy world was a threat to her and this Stranger could help her.

End of the Chapter.

I am so happy i got done with this chapter now next chapter, we will see the heroes. and things very intresting in the next part.


End file.
